Morning Play
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: Temari would much rather just play this morning... Reposted. Warning: Shojo Ai


**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot. Naruto and all it's characters belong to their owner( who's name eludes me). I'm not getting paid in way, shape or form for writing this. It's just for fun. That's it.

**Morning Play**

The sunlight slipped through the half-closed blinds, make lines of light in a bedroom filled with darkness. Temari repositioned herself to laying on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, trying to ignore the fact that morning had come and her partner had left her alone. It's wasn't uncommon, the Konoha-nin was often up early.

"Temari?" Came a soft coo. Light flittered into the room from the opened door. Standing in the door, a pink-haired medic stood, her long hair wet and sticking to her skin, a soft fuzzy pink towel was wrapped around her, proof of the shower she had just taken. "Are you up yet?"

"Yeah..." The Suna-nin grumbled, as she rolled onto her back, her blue-green eyes adjusted to awkward lighting created, and watched the medic move about the bedroom. "Where are you going?" Temari rubbed her face with her hands, as though that would wake herself up fully, "What time is it...?"

"I, unlike you, have work to do today. I'm needed at the Hospital." Sakura said, sitting on the edge of the bed by Temari's feet. She had dropped her towel, and sat naked, drying her hair and body. "As for the time, it's about nine or so." Sakura turned her head a little, looking over her shoulder, "I won't be here much longer, so why don't you just go back to sleep, okay?"

Temari let out a gurgled sound that probably had no meaning, and twisted onto her side. "When will you be back?"

"I'm working from ten to ten, so sometime late tonight." Sakura was bent over now, rubbing the towel along her legs. "Don't you have to meet Shikamaru today?"

There was movement on the bed, and it dipped as Temari crawled over to sit on the bed just behind Sakura. Her bare arms slid around Sakura's waist, and pulled the girl up to press against her, "At noon..." She placed gentle kisses along Sakura's shoulder, working her way up the pinkette's neck, "You have an hour before work..."

Sakura's eyes fluttered before closing, she let out a sigh, and leaned back into the blonde, "I'm supposed to...." Where was she supposed to go before work? She knew there was something... _Oh, that felt nice. _Sakura thought as Temari nipped at her ear-lobe. Temari's tongue darted out, and licked the shell of Sakura's ear, and Sakura melted completely into her. "T-Temari..."

"Yes, love?" Temari's voice was smooth, yet husky, filled with lust.

"I h-have... I have to visit with- ahh.." Sakura's head fell back, resting against Temari's shoulder, as Temari sucked on the flesh of her neck. It felt so good, and she was beyond tempted to stay and play with her lover. But, she was a medic-nin, and the Hokage's apprentice, she had work to do. She **had ** to get going soon... "Tsunade."

Temari froze, "What?"

"I'm supposed to meet with Tsunade-sama soon..." Sakura finally managed to force herself away from Temari's embrace. She twisted around, and pressed her lips fully to the blonde's. After a moment, just as Temari's tongue had slipped out to lick her lips, Sakura pulled away, "I'll be back tonight though, if you're up..." She trailed off, letting Temari finish the sentence and thought.

Temari sighed, and nodded, knowing that Sakura's mind was made up, and for the time being, no real fun could be had. Besides, she was still tired, and they could always play later. "Fine, but I get to pick the rules."

"Deal." Sakura gave Temari one last kiss, a chaste one on the lips, before pulling away from the bed, and gathering her clothes. She dressed, and left, saying a quick goodbye.

Temari let out a breath of air, and lay back on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. She squinted her eyes, and watched dust dance in the lines of sunlight, before pulling the blankets up over her body, and closing her eyes to let herself fall asleep, with thoughts of tonight swimming in her head.

**Owari**


End file.
